barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
1999
Major Events *January 12: Sing And Dance With Barney and I Love to Sing with Barney are both released to stores. *January 26: Barney's Storybook Treasury was released to stores. *February: Barney's Night Before Christmas is filmed. *March 9: What A World We Share is released to stores. *March 23: The Razzie Awards Ceremony, with Barney's Great Adventure receiving two nominations. Also, Barney's ABC Animals! is released to stores. *May: Production for Season 6 begins. *May 4: Walk Around The Block With Barney is released to stores. *June 29: Let's Play School is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *July 27: Let's Play School and Barney's A Great Day for Learning are released to stores. *August 3: Barney's Count to 10 Read Along is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. *August 9: Production for Barney's Super Singing Circus begins. *August 17: Barney's Halloween Party is re-released and has new previews. *August 20: Production for Barney's Super Singing Circus ends. *August 31: Barney's Time For School is released to Blockbuster Video stores. Also, Barney's Night Before Christmas is available for retailers to pre-order for their stores. Also, Barney's Count to 10 Read Along is released to stores. *September 15: Barney's Musical Castle begins performing at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. *September 28: Barney's Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *October 14: Rock with Barney is released to stores. *October 26: Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas is released to stores. *November 1: Season 6 premieres on PBS. *November 18: Barney appears on The Rosie O'Donnell Show and performs a rap version of "Jingle Bells". *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: You Can Be Anything is filmed. *December 28: More Barney Songs is released to stores. *After filming of Season 6, Bob West officially left the Barney franchise. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Six Episodes Stickwithimagination.jpg|Stick With Imagination!|link=Stick with Imagination!| Ittybittybugs.jpg|Itty Bitty Bugs|link=Itty Bitty Bugs Grandparentsaregrand1999.jpg|Grandparents Are Grand|link=Grandparents Are Grand (1999) Snacktime.jpg|Snack Time!|link=Snack Time! Asunnysnowyday.jpg|A Sunny, Snowy Day|link=A Sunny, Snowy Day Youvegottohaveart.jpg|You've Got To Have Art|link=You've Got to Have Art Fivekindsoffun.jpg|Five Kinds Of Fun!|link=Five Kinds of Fun! Countmein.jpg|Count Me In!|link=Count Me In! Whoswhoatthezoo.jpg|Who's Who At The Zoo?|link=Who's Who at the Zoo? Birthdayole.jpg|Birthday Olé|link=Birthday Olé Songs Walkaroundtheblock.jpg|Walk Around the Block|link=Walk Around the Block Tenlittlegroceries.jpg|Ten Little Groceries|link=Ten Little Groceries Todaywecansay.jpg|Today, We Can Say!|link=Today, We Can Say! Macandcheese.jpg|Mac and Cheese|link=Mac and Cheese Goodmorning.jpg|Good Morning|link=Good Morning Lookbothways.jpg|Look Both Ways|link=Look Both Ways Numbers,numbers.jpg|Numbers, Numbers|link=Numbers, Numbers Findthenumbersinyourhouse.jpg|Find the Numbers in Your House|link=Find the Numbers in Your House Thatsoundslikeanoppositetome.jpg|That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me!|link=That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! Sevendays.jpg|Seven Days|link=Seven Days Hereintheforest.jpg|Here in the Forest|link=Here in the Forest Knightsdance.jpg|Knights' Dance|link=Knights' Dance Imtheking.jpg|I'm the King|link=I'm the King Lookintosantasbook.jpg|Look into Santa's Book|link=Look into Santa's Book Christmasisourfavoritetimeofyear.jpg|Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year|link=Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year Wrapitup.jpg|Wrap It Up|link=Wrap It Up Idlovetosail.jpg|I'd Love to Sail|link=I'd Love to Sail Tenlittlesnowflakes.jpg|Ten Little Snowflakes|link=Ten Little Snowflakes Sharingtogether.jpg|Sharing Together|link=Sharing Together Whatwillweseeatthezoo.jpg|What Will We See at the Zoo?|link=What Will We See at the Zoo? Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for More Barney Songs) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman *Sandra J. Payne *Noreen Davis Editors * McKee Smith * Bryan Norfolk * Vickie Sterling * Laura Cargile * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Debi Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Liz Lewis (Casting Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Mark Anderson (Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Producer/Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Consulting Producer) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Catherine Granlund (Makeup Designer) * Renee LeCuyer (Makeup Designer) * Regina Rutherford (Makeup Designer) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Regina Rutherford (Hair Stylist) * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) * Renee LeCuyer (Hair Stylist) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Andrea Johnson (Child Supervisor) * Melissa Denton (Child Supervisor) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) Operators * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * Jim Wrenn (Camera Operator) * James Young (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) * Kelly Britt (Light Board Operator) Grips * James Edwards (Best Boy Grip) * John Knight (Dolly Grip) * Nick Ballarini * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Scott Fawley * Jim Fischer * Andy Stephanek * Buck Hatcher * Ricky Long * David Lynn * Michael Matthews * Pavel Perebillo * Fred Rumsey * Joe Saba Electricians * Todd Davis (Best Boy Electrician) * Kelly Britt (Best Boy Electrician) * Nick Ballarini * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Steve Ritchey * Scott Fawley * Jim Fischer * Andy Stephanek * Buck Hatcher * Ricky Long * David Lynn * Michael Matthews * Pavel Perebillo * Fred Rumsey * Joe Saba Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) * Vickers Black (Set Dresser) * Alan Fruth (Set Dresser) * Phil Shirey (Set Dresser) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Carpenters * Dan Leonard (Head Carpenter) * Scott Osborne * Will Hodges Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko * Margie Larsen Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Arbuckle Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Georgia Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) Artists * Michael Eudy (Scenic Artist) * James Frazier (Scenic Artist) Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * William McNully (Costume Technician) Painters * James Frazier (Scenic Painter) * Chad Isham (Scenic Painter) * John Sanchez (Scenic Painter) Storyboards * Jimmy Ellis Special Effects * Rob Goodson * John Wiggins Wardrobe Sewing * Traci Hutton * Leila Heise * Celeste Kinnard * Shauni Mast * Georgia Wagenhurst * JoAnn Boudreau Stitchers * Karen Talent * Amelia Clemens (Costume Stitcher) Buyers/Shoppers * Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) * Stephanie Emery * Summer Jones * Melissa James * Michelle Gay McDaniel (Wardrobe Buyer) * Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Buyer) Interns * Amy Klockgether (Production Intern) * Lee Melhorn (Production Intern) * Jacob Warner (Production Intern) * Jessica Gunter (Production Intern) * Natalie Haas (Production Intern) Economists * Trish Dahl (Home Economist for Let's Play School) Teacher * Dianne Gilham Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr Lyricists/Composers * Angelo Natalie * David Bernard Wolf * Eddie Coker * Holly Doubet * Philip Parker (for Barney's Musical Castle) * Joe Phillips * Stephen White * Willy Welch Property Masters * Tim Thomaston * Georgia Wagenhurst (Spider prop for Let's Play School) Assistants * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Audio Assistant) * Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) * Corey Jones (Assistant Props) * Tim McGarity (Assistant Props) * Chris Kaufman (Assistant Props) * Phillip Yonkos (Assistant Props) * Evelise Sandidge (Assistant Greensperson) * Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) * Summer Jones (Assisistant Greensperson) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Kim Greenough (Assistant Production Designer) * Scott Osborne (Assistant Carpenter) * Will Hodges (Assistant Carpenter) * Kelton Cole (Assistant Carpenter) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Chelley McDaniel (Wardrobe Assistant) * Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Mindy Cranston (Costume Assistant) * Michael McFarland (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Beth Reed (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Kathleen Collins (Production Assistant) * Clare France (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Wendy Nichols (Production Assistant) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Production Assistant) * Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) Category:Timeline